Christmas Presents
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: My Christmas Presents for my fellow writers... They have been especially dedicated, but it's for all to share and enjoy, I hope you like my shots at these classics! MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. The Gifts of the Gods

Rachel Dare hated to cry.

This time, she'd blame the onions she was slicing and dicing in her tiny kitchen, trying to make dinner for her and her husband. But, it didn't matter how many water she poured on her eyes, the tears wouldn't go away. Not even when, between her sobs and tears and slices of the knife, she didn't hear her husband get home and hug her, hiding his face in her curly hair.

Why would she be crying? We'd have to go back almost a year and a half back, when the war against Gaea had finished.

After Gaea had been defeated and the Camps became allies, the Romans imprisoned, judged and exiled their Augur, Octavian. Octavian wondered around the country until he reached the edge of Camp Half-Blood, followed by monsters and in the brick of death. A camper found him and brought him in, where the healers did their job. Once he was recovered, he asked, almost _begged_ for asylum, since he had nowhere else to go. Chiron, being the kind soul he was, offered him what he asked, in return that he would not leave Camp. Octavian accepted.

Who didn't accept as fast as he were the campers.

It wasn't until Rachel returned to camp the following summer (though, in her mind, the question was, why going back?), she found out this new reality in which Octavian would be part of her diary life. Everyone ignored the guy and he ignored everyone. But Rachel believed in second chances and, first because of pity and second, because of choice, she became his friend. Little by little, the campers saw Octavian wasn't exactly who he portrait to be. And, little by little, Rachel fell in love with him.

She knew they couldn't be, so she never made any implications nor hints. For her, Octavian simply saw her as a good friend.

One night near the end of the summer, out of the blue and surprising everyone, Apollo, god of propehcies, music and many _other_ things, appeared during the bonfire. He walked directly to Rachel and began screaming at her, how dare her to break her oath and, after all he'd done for her, how she could betray him. Rachel didn't understand what was he talking about but Apollo gave her no time to explain. He, not only stripped her from the Spirit of Delphi (which wasn't much, because the Spirit had stopped showing up), but also from her vision through the Mist. And, since mortals can't cross the border of Camp, Rachel was immediately transported to the edges of Camp, behind the barrier.

Rachel spent the night on the out, screaming and hitting at the barrier, wanting to get in again, not understanding what she did wrong. When she gave up, all the tears came out. She had nothing with her, all her things were inside. Rachel cried because of the lose of her possessions, since she knew Apollo would probably burn them to ashes, but also for the lose of her friends. No one would dare to help her if that meant gaining an angry god as enemy.

She didn't count with Octavian's loyalty.

He had showed up around 4am with bags and stuff under his arms and camped next to her. Octavian had argued and fought with Apollo about what he did, him being the only one brave enough to step against the god. Not even Rachel's friends of years would dare to do so. Octavian fought with Apollo and won, earning the right to take Rachel's stuff out of the cave before he burned it. He spent hours putting stuff in bags, saving all he could. He apologized for not being able to save it all, but that he'll buy her new paintings and canvas and stuff for her to work. That he wasn't leaving her, even if that meant leave the protection of Camp Half-Blood.

She never felt more grateful.

It took them a while, but they made it to Rachel's parents' house, where they spent the night. But, neither was sleepy. They spent hours talking and wondering and, in Octavian's case, trying to make Rachel laugh. It was pass midnight when Rachel finally fell asleep, her head on top of his chest, his arm around her.

Imagine the reaction of her parents' when they caught them.

Rachel never fought with someone the way she fought her parents that day. She had been emotionally and physically exhausted from what happened with Apollo that she released all her frustration with her parents. And, they did no effort in understanding their daughter. They gave her a day, and only a day, to get out of the house. She was no longer recognized as their daughter and they'll never wanted to hear from her again.

In all, her weekend sucked.

Octavian was always by her side, supporting her and even exchanging some nasty words with her parents in her behalf. He agreed to help her search for a place while she packed. Rachel doubted he could make it, but he came a few hours later, excited that he found a small apartment. Though Rachel wasn't expecting luxury, she wasn't shocked when she saw the one-bedroom apartment that Octavian had managed. She thanked him from the bottom of her broken heart because she couldn't do more to show him how she felt.

That was the moment of the confession.

They started living together, getting any job they could get, since Rachel's name was popular and people didn't want to offered her job incase her parents found out and made them shut down. Luckily, Octavian got a job as assistant on the court house and, even though the job was demanding and bad-paid, it was just enough for rent and food. Rachel did her part as well. She'd wonder the city, in search for half-time jobs, one day jobs, or even painting in the streets. That was her regular gig. Sometimes, she'd find people moving out of house and, if they were considering throwing away some furniture, Rachel would bargain her way into giving it to her. Slowly, their tiny apartment looked like a home.

Six months after began living together, on Christmas nonetheless, Octavian proposed to her. He couldn't get enough for a ring, but she didn't care. She was happy that he wanted to live with her in that bad situation. That's how she knew his love for her was real.

Octavian was very careful with Rachel. There was one thing he always waited for and that was sleeping with her. He'd sleep on the floor or the couch, but never in the same bed as her, because he was certain that Apollo was gonna regret his mistake and take her back as his Oracle. He waited more than six months, until one night when he came home from work and found Rachel drunk in the couch, crying her heart out that no one wanted her and she was the worst human being ever. That she was hatred and despicable and horrible and not a good wife. Despite Rachel's mind state, they slept together.

Neither of them regretted that night. What Rachel did regret was the state she was when that happened, even when she could remember the whole thing. Since then, it became regular for Octavian to show his wife how much he loved her, especially when she felt upset about herself. A rose he'd pick up from Central Park, a snack he'd sneak out without paying from work. Anything that put a smile on her face.

Which brings us back to the present.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered in her ear, taking the knife off her hand, just in case.

"Tomorrow is Christmas' Eve..." she mumbled, wiping her teared up eyes. Octavian understood perfectly, since he was in the same dilemma as her. He didn't know what to get her, since she deserved the whole world. She'll never admit it, but she missed her friends and that something permanent on her life "I wish I could give you what you want..." He lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"As cheesy as it sound, all I want for Christmas is you..." he quoted the famous song, kissing her forehead "Everything will turn around, you'll see..."

"I'm just- I'm just tired of waiting..." she recognized, hiding her face in his chest. He tried to sooth her, stroking her hair "Why the world hates _me_?"

"I don't hate you" he reminded her, pecking around her face "And, I'll never will"

It took him a while, but Rachel calmed down enough, though she delegated the knives duties to Octavian. Just in case.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke up early to make Octavian's breakfast. She loved to spend every moment they could together. And breakfast was one of them.

"I'll be back before dinner, I promise" Octavian promised her, kissing her goodbye for the day. Rachel offered him a smile in reassurance "I love you, Rach"

"I love you too, Ian" she assured him, closing the door behind him. She quickly took a shower and gathered her art supplies. She was on a mission to get Octavian his Christmas' present.

She walked around the stores that were opened for last minute buyers (like her) and checked if something could even remotely be worthy of Octavian's taste. It was a world-known thing that Octavian had a thing for teddy bears, though he could only saved one since his exile. The bear in question was found at the bottom of a drawer of a bureau that Rachel rescued from the streets. It wasn't a teddy bear _per se_ , it was an old version of Eevee, the Pokemon, combining two of Octavian's passions, but it was very special for them, because of the sensation of hope that transmit it. While thinking on it, Rachel walked pass a store that sell antique teddy bears and saw one that could be worthy of Octavian's taste. She walked in and asked for the price. 1500 dollars, they said. She left the store, decide she would take the bear.

* * *

Octavian couldn't stop groaning because of the amount of work he was having. _Why do people like to work more than usual on Christmas' Eve?_ He just wanted to be able to roam the streets and search for a present for his wife. Not that he hadn't thought about it. He was able to save one painting from Camp Half-Blood from her banish, a painting that she adores so much that she never hung because she thought it was not worthy of display. He was decided to get that special frame for her.

* * *

Rachel got to her usual spot on the subway and began painting by memory. People would stop and stare her work, some would ask for prices. Even some wanted her to make cartoons for them. Rachel never worked faster in her life, earning money to buy the present her husband deserved. She saw the money on her bag and she was proud of herself. Not only she was going to be able to buy the present, but maybe she could also afford something special for dinner!

She gathered all her stuff, when the day was over. She wasn't happy, she was ecstatic! _Celebrating Christmas the way it's suppose to be celebrated..._ Walking down the streets, she heard noises coming from close and saw two teens pestering an older woman. She couldn't just watch, no matter how bad her luck was.

"Hey!" she screamed at them, grabbing some old pipe that was on the way "Stop bothering her and get lost!" The guys didn't listen and she got closer, hitting the first one on the back, and knocking him down. But she wasn't as fast for the second one. The guy hit her on the head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Octavian was out during the lunch break, but unfortunately, it wasn't about him. His boss had ordered him to go get _his_ lunch, wasting Octavian's free time and not allowing him to have his. This was something he was used to, eating when he could. Sometimes, even eating during the walk or his bathroom breaks.

Walking down the streets, trying to rush back to the office, he saw a blind man trying to cross the street. The poor man was moving his cane around, trying to stop someone, but people were too busy talking over their phones or rushing down the streets. Octavian sighed. The man was going the opposite direction he was, but the will to do a good action, more especially on Christmas' Eve, was more strong.

"Sir, allow me to help you" he offered him, placing a hand over his shoulder. The man thanked him and slowly and, even pushing some people out of the way, Octavian got the man to the other side of the street "Here you are, sir" The man thanked him again and pulled out from his messenger bag and envelope that he offered him, as a payment for his help. Octavian declined, but the man insisted. He said it was a Christmas' present and he must open it during Christmas' Day. Octavian thanked the man and saved the envelope on his back pocket, that small it was, before crossing the street again and going back to work.

* * *

Rachel was shaken awake by the elder woman she saved. Looking around, she noticed that it was the same street where she had lost her conscious, but apparently, it wasn't the only thing she lost. The woman, explained to her, with tears in her eyes that, while she was unconscious, the guys robbed her and took all the money. Rachel sat up desperately and began searching between her things. As the woman had mentioned, all the money she made during the day for Octavian's present was gone.

Rachel cried out the frustration. She didn't have the time to go back and do more drawings. The stores were about to close and people didn't stop to look at the street artists during the late rush hour. She felt hopeless and cursed. The woman tried to comfort her and she apologized profoundly for making her lose all that money. Rachel wiped her tears away, before standing up.

"It's not your fault, ma'am..." she assured her, trying to smile in reassurance. The woman insisted on giving her something, but Rachel declined. The woman was stubborn and, from her bag, took out an envelope and gave it to her "Um, thanks..." Rachel felt kind of stupid taking the envelope, but there was no other way "Thanks... for everything..." The woman told her not to open the envelope until tomorrow, and that she had to share the news with someone really special.

Rachel thanked the woman one last time and grabbed her things (she thought it was weird that the robbers wouldn't take her art supplies and her paintings, but she guessed they were on a hurry), sprinting down the street and to the teddy bear store. The store was still opened, but Rachel wouldn't go inside. She had no money, or at least, she was no close to the price of the present.

"Excuse me" Rachel turned around to see a woman with brown hair and some gray hair around. She was familiar somehow "Is that painting on sale? I've seen you perform on the streets..." she continued, trying to explain why she had been so direct. Rachel looked down and saw that her most precious painting, a landscape from Camp Half-Blood. Rachel wanted to hide the painting, saying it wasn't on sale, but it was late. Someone had seen it and now, they were putting a price on it. _How do you put price on memories?_ "How much for it?"

"I-" Rachel couldn't decide. For one, she could say no and the woman would leave, though she wouldn't have money to but the present for Octavian. But, if she _did_ sell it, she'd have money for the present, even though the last thing that connected both to a very unrealistic world would be gone "I-" Rachel checked her pockets one last time, trying to find some money that was saved from the robbery. She only found 50 dollars "1450 dollars" she blurted out, thinking it would be a high price for that woman to pay.

"Sold" the woman surprised her. She opened the wallet and handed her the money. Rachel couldn't believe her luck. How would someone walk around with more than 2000 dollars and yet, _she_ was the one who got robbed? The woman took the painting, which wasn't big and thanked her before walking down the street. Rachel hugged the money closer to her and walked into the store, confident.

"I want that vintage Umbreon, please"

* * *

Octavian was running against the clock. His boss had made all the employees stay until very late and he was the last one who walked through the door. His desk had been stacked with papers all day and there was no way he could had escaped that. He begged to every god that didn't hate him yet that the store would still be open. Indeed, the store was still open, which was a miracle itself. What lowered his moral was that the owner was changing the prices of the articles. Octavian almost screamed his lungs out when he noticed the price of the frame he thought of buying was now costing the double.

"I don't have that amount of money..." he groaned to himself. Sitting in a near by bench, Octavian took out his Eevee teddy bear. He would always carry it with him, to take a glance at him when things got wrong or tough. Eevee was one of the many things that had kept him going through the years (besides Rachel, that's it) and it'd be very hard for him not to say he had acquire feelings towards the furry ball.

"Daddy, look at that teddy! It's perfect!" Octavian looked up from his bear to see a young little girl, who was dragging an older man, that looked like her father "Daddy, can we buy one like that for the baby? Please!" she begged her father, who looked really uncomfortable for the situation.

"Young man, how much for the teddy bear?" Octavian wanted to reply that the teddy wasn't for sale, but with one look onto the little girl's eyes and he was disarmed. On the other hand, if he sold it, he could acquire more money for his present to Rachel. Octavian set a price, a price so ridiculously high for a teddy bear, thinking that maybe the man would find it an exaggeration and would leave. But the man took his wallet out and paid him the exact amount he told him. Octavian was defeated and it costed him to hand the teddy to the little girl.

"Don't worry, sir... My new baby sibling will take good care of her" the girl promised him, smiling that innocent smile only kids could make. Octavian smiled back at her before walking inside the store and buying the frame. _As long as Rachel is happy..._

* * *

Rachel finished preparing the frugal Christmas' dinner she could manage. It wasn't enough, but she knew that all the efforts and sacrifices would be rewarded when she'd look at Octavian's face the second he open his present.

"Rachel! I'm home!" Rachel smirked to herself, while throwing on a tattered T-shirt. They weren't going out, so who cared who saw them.

"Welcome home" she greeted him, with a hug and a kiss that Octavian returned "And Merry Christmas' Eve" she whispered in the end. He smiled back at her before kissing her again.

"Merry Christmas' Eve, love" he repeated to her.

Dinner was short, but animately and filled with anxiety, from both of them. Rachel bounced her knee up and down, while Octavian played with the tablecloth. Finally, she couldn't handle it and gave him the little package where her present laid. Octavian took it with surprise and reverence, almost worshipping it.

"Open it up!" Rachel beamed at him. But Octavian simply handed her his present, also carefully wrapped.

"Together" he stated.

Rachel nodded and, after the count of three, Rachel opened the wrapping, careful not to rip it. Tears escaped her eyes when she saw the most magnificent frame ever. It was the perfect size for her painting, the painting she sold to get Octavian his present. The tears soon became of sadness as she stared at the frame.

Octavian wasn't any better. He opened the box to find out the perfect match for his sold teddy bear, yet now he didn't have it. Gods, how awful he felt about it now! How would he explained to her that he sold the only thing that was as sacred as her to buy her present? Speechless, he looked up and saw his wife in tears, hiding her face behind her hands. She was mumbling something he couldn't decipher, until he got closer.

"I sold the painting to buy your present" Octavian heard the guilt, the anguish and the fear behind that confession. In a way, that eased his own fear, because it meant that she loved him as much as he loved her. Wrapping his arms around her, he made his own confession. Rachel stared at him, in a mix with adoration and surprised. Octavian kept assuring her he didn't hate her and that everything was gonna be alright.

Because they got each other.

* * *

It was passed 3am, but Octavian wasn't able to sleep. Instead, he was busy watching his wife sleep, while he spooned her from behind. He loved her so much, he'd go back to the ' _dark side_ ' as she call it, only to offer her the world she lost. But, it would be no use now. Not without the cost of losing her.

"You think we can get them back?" she whispered softly, almost too low for him to miss it. But he's glad he didn't "Someday?"

"Someday..." he promised. She turned around and got closer to him, her head on top of his chest and her hand holding his shoulder. His arms were around her waist and stroking her cheek. The way it was suppose to be "You know, I forgot about this but a blind man gave me a gift last night" Rachel looked interest in his story, so he continued "He gave me this envelope, I wasn't suppose to open it until Christmas..."

"It's Christmas now..." she pointed out. Octavian smirked and grabbed the envelope inside his back pocket's pants and took it out. He opened it and found a paper with an address and a little key.

"OK, this is strange..." Octavian recognized, though he stopped when Rachel got up from bed and began searching her stuff "Um, love?"

"A woman gave me an envelope too yesterday... I forgot about it as well..." she admitted, getting back to bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her as she opened it. Rachel's expression turned into a frown when she found out a paper and a positive pregnancy test "You think she confused the envelopes? Because-"

"Let me see that note" he asked her, taking the note from her. The words ' _ **It's a girl! Congrats!**_ ' were visible, but it was the signature under the note that intrigued him. It was a lipstick mark with a dove "No way..."

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel wondered, getting worried by the second. Octavian ignored her worry and placed a hand over her stomach. He didn't know how and he didn't want to figure how either, but the second he placed his hand there, he could hear another heart beat "No... I can't be-"

"-pregnant" Octavian completed for her, smiling "The note was from Venus herself, love..."

"Oh, gods..." she chuckled and hugged him tight, both filled with joy and happiness "We're having a baby..."

"And, something tell me, this ain't no regular house" he grabbed the little key, showing it at her. She smiled at him, tears coming out "Told you our luck would change..."

"And I never doubted you" she confessed, kissing him. Showing him her love for him.

* * *

After having lunch, Octavian and Rachel decided to go to the address of the key, not sure of what they'll find. They were ready for anything. Octavian wouldn't let Rachel out of his sight, especially now that she was carrying a baby. _His_ baby. He still couldn't believe it. Rachel was leaning against his chest, a small smile showing in her lips.

"What do you think we find inside?" she wondered, giving herself some room to dream "I want a fireplace and maybe, a small front yard-" Octavian heard her rant about her fantasy, just hoping the reality wouldn't crush them.

"If not..." he stopped her for a second, smirking "I'll give you that again. I promise" he swore to her, kissing her temple.

"I don't need that, Ian..." she assured her, looking at him in the eyes "I need you"

"Cheesy like me" Octavian chuckled, stopping at the front of one house, that even their descriptions gone throw the window when they saw it. Two store tall, with a massive front yard, a swing hanging from a tree, a big bow wrapped around the mailbox. They walked to it and opened it, finding a letter.

 _It took us a while, but we found you. We felt really bad about what happened to you, so we wanted to give you something back... Shocked us that you didn't recognized us, but we don't blame you... You guys deserved the best after we turn our back on you... This is just the beginning._

 _Merry Christmas to the three of you!_

 _A & H_

"Annabeth and Hazel?"

"More like Vesta and Venus" Octavian, recognized, pulling the key out, walking into their new home.


	2. The Legionary and The Ice Queen

Piper McLean adored Christmas.

Since very little, Christmas was one of the few moments that she was bound to have alongside her father, Tristan. Not that the Native-American descendent teenager hated her father. Or that she lived with her mother. No, nothing like that. It happened that Tristan McLean was a famous actor. Christmas was the one time were no one would bother him. Piper always treasured the memories of Christmas.

Now, she was fifteen-year-old, but she behaved like a _five-year-old_. Born and raised in Los Angeles, Califronia, Piper had tremendous pleasure to accept the invitation of her friend Percy Jackson and his mother, Sally, and his step-father, Paul Blofis, to spend Christmas' Eve and Christmas with them. Percy and Piper had met in Camp Half-Blood, a place for the kids of Greek gods, and they instantly clicked into the brother-sister relationship. They'd teased each other endlessly. Like they were doing at the moment.

It was snowing outside, so Percy (a born-and-raised New Yorker) took Piper out to the street for a snowfight. He threw the first snowball and Piper wasted no time in firing back. Soon, the teens were having a fight and had included all the kids and teenagers of the neighborhood. It wasn't too long before dinner time was around and kids were called back for dinner, Percy and Piper not excluded.

"How was your first real snowfight?" Percy asked his friend, walking inside his mother's apartment. Piper looked like a kid on sugar, very excited. Percy simply chuckled at her, earning a bump on his arm from Piper. She was guided to the kitchen, where Percy poured some hot chocolate in a couple of cups and handed her one. The adults were in the living room, talking and sharing anecdotes.

"What do you expect this year?" Piper suddenly asked Percy. Percy looked surprised by the question, but was quickly to answer.

"Anything blue would be OK" It was Piper's turn to chuckle. It was well known that Percy had an obsession with blue since his mother baked him blu chocolate chip cookies when he was a little boy "Hoestly? I'd like one of those new video games with multiplayers and all the stuff..." Percy admitted, shrugging. Piper didn't want to object or even critize, just because her family was wealthy, didn't mean she bragged it.

"Maybe, if you wish really hard... you might get the console as well..." she smirked, in a teasing way. Percy smirked back and, as the playful banter these two had, he pulled his tongue out.

"I never asked you... What you and your Dad usually do for Christmas' Eve?" Percy wondered to her. Piper sighed and looked into her memories, not able to choose one.

"Every Christmas is different..." she recognized "If you hadn't invited us this year, we would probably be watching some Russian ballet play... That was this year's plan, at least" Percy whistled in admiration, with a smirk on his lips. Piper shook her head and punched him lightly.

"Hey! No violence on Christmas, _Beauty Queen_!" he pouted, as if he was a little boy. Piper rolled her eyes and continued to drink her hot chocolate.

"Percy! Piper! Food is ready!" Percy's mother, Sally, announced to them. The friends were careful not to sprint down the hall with their cups of hot chocolate, but they did rushed into the living room, where the grown ups were already seated "Wow, never saw such a fast respond" she joked, especially for Percy, whose love for food could never shadowed the love for his mother, his friends of his girlfriend, Annabeth "Sit, kids..."

"So, Percy..." Tristan McLean began. He was curious to finally meet the young man her daughter always talked about so highly "Piper told me your have a girlfriend... Anniebeth, right?"

"It's _Annabeth_ , Daddy" Piper corrected him before Percy did it. She was used to her father mix up the names of people he didn't know.

"You're right, _Pipes_. My mistake" Tristan apologized for his confussion, which only was followed by a thirty minute _monolog_ from Percy on how perfect was Annabeth. His mother and step-father both wore smirks on their lips, eating in silence. Piper wore the same expression while her father listened to every word Percy was speaking. As if he wanted to share, or even feel that kind of passion for someone else.

"Percy" his mother interrupted him, politely "You better start eating your dinner or no presents early" Percy didn't stop to figure out if his mother was joking or not. He cut his tale short and began eating his meal with speed. Was as if he didn't bite, just swallowed " _Percy_ " This time, Percy _did_ figured out what his mother was saying and began to eat slower this time.

* * *

A few hours after the Jackson-Blofis and the McLeans finished dinner, they moved the table to sit around the tree. It was a blue tree that surprised the McLeans, though it was very well expected from Piper, who giggled at her father's surprised face.

"OK, kids... You wanna wait until tomorrow or you wanna open your presents now?" Paul Blofis had asked, smirking at the anxious teenagers. Plus, he was impatient as well, so he'd also get to open his presents too.

"We should open them now... Before Piper burst from anxiety" Percy joked, earning a smack in the arm by the above-mentioned girl "See? Lethal girl!" Tristan bursted out laughing at this, joined soon by the rest of the adults, Piper trying to hide her blush.

"Alright, alright..." Sally announced, calming down and passing down the first presents. A fee minutes, everyone had a present... except for Percy, who looked like a lost puppy without his blue-wrapped present "Now, Percy... You think I forgot about your present?" Sally teased him, getting up from the couch she was seated, and headed towards the door, just the second it got rang. Sally opened the door and Percy's jaw opened as well. Piper watched with a smile the reunion of her boy best friend with her girl best friend.

Along with the presence of Annabeth Chase, there was her family, compost by her father Frederick, her step-mother, Helen, and her two little step-brothers, Bobby and Matthew. While Annabeth was being engulfed in the biggest hug Percy could offer her, Sally greeted Frederick and Helen into her home. Suddenly, all of them were gathered around the Christmas' tree.

"So, Piper... You won't open your present?" her father wondered. Piper had to glance down her lap to remind herself about the present her father had got her. It was a rectangular box wrapped in a purple paper and a beautiful golden ribbon. Under the eyes of the entire families, Piper felt the pressure and opened the wrapping, careful not to break the paper. Opening the box, he was greeted by a lovely view.

Her father had gotten her a very exclusive item from the movie that made him famous, ' _The Spartan King_ '. Though the memory of it it's a little embarrassing, it was one of the best times of her life. The object itself was the figurine of a Roman Legionary. He was carved in wood, with his facials features delicate painted by hand. Its hair couldn't be seen because of his helmet and his clothes were a simple Roman tunic robe with a golden and crimson armour above its clothes and a couple of brown sandals. In its hands, a rectangular shield and a spear, though Piper could see a little sword hanging from its belt.

"You remembered it..." Piper managed to say, in a quiet whisper. Tristan was moving slightly uncomfortable in his seat, not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Do you like it? If not, I can get you something else-" Tristan's suggestion was cut short when Piper launched into his arms and kissed her father "Should I take that as a thank you?" Piper chuckled as a reply.

"Thank you, Daddy... Is an amazing present" Piper reassured him with a smile. The grown ups knew better not to judge about the present and kept their mouths shut. To Bobby and Matthew, the legionary was nothing more than a wooden toy and held nothing sentimental. So, when no one was watching, the twins took the wooden toy and began to play with it. It wasn't long before they heard it.

 _CRACK!_

The noise alerted everyone, especially Piper, who was greeted by the view of her beloved Legionary without one of his arms. Well, more like the Legionary's arm was on Matthew's hand and the body was on Bobby's hand. The twins' step-sister was the first one scolding them. The Chases apologized to Piper, who waved off their apologizes. However, Piper only wanted to behave like a child, to cry and sob about her new broken toy, that wasn't even broken by her! Taking the wooden toy in her hands, she simply sat on the couch and watched the snow fall throught the window, until sleep caught up with her.

* * *

Around midnight, Piper woke up from her slumber with a blanket around her. Looking around, she realized everyone was probably asleep and didn't want to disturb her. Sighing, she took a glance at her broken Legionary when something odd happened: the Legionary turned to her and smiled at her.

Piper, used a little of weird stuff because of her heritage, started to take some steps back from the couch and straight to the hall when her path was blocked. Not by a person. Not by an animal either. Her path was blocked by _snowflakes_. This were no normal snowflakes either. A common snowflake would get into the house and melt once it touches the floor. Piper could _see_ the figure in these snowflakes and it was slightly creepy, especially when one of them took the form of a tiny woman, with ice skin and dark straight here. Her eyes were also ice and they were deathly staring at her.

Defenitely, Piper had already had her dose of bizarre sights, because she did the only thing she could at the moment: scream. The second her scream was let loose, her wooden Legionary and all the toys Matthew and Bobby had brought with them came alive and began fighting the snowflakes. Weapons being fired, spears being thrown, Piper've only seen attacks like this on her weekly Capture-The-Flag. Toys that were injured were laying to the side and the snowflakes that were defeated simply melted away.

The Legionary himself took upon the task to fight the Ice Queen. It was kind of difficult, since one of his arms was missing, otherwise the battle would had ended long ago. Since it was obvious that the Ice Queen was going to lose anytime soon, her remaining snowflakes forgot about the soldiers and focused on the wooden Legionary.

"Not even Ares is a cheater..." Piper mumbled to herself, before starting to stomp upon the snowflakes. The Ice Queen, seeing her army being destroyed by the simple stomping of a child, she retreated. The snowflakes, watching her Queen doing this, followed her, forming a beautiful cold breeze that escaped through one of the crackers of the window. The remaining toys began to celebrate, but it was then, when the Legionary took the word.

"Fellow Christmas' toys! The battle against the Ice queen may one to celebrate, but... rest assure, she'll be back! She won't stop until she had destroyed Empress Pipes forever! And we won't let that happened!" The words spoken by the Legionary were firm, clear and secure. Words of a leader, someone who is used to order and being followed. The toys agreed with a war cry and began to tender the wounded "Milady..." Piper was still in shock that her wooden toy could talk and it was very close into passing out "I must thank you for your help... Without you, this battle would be a lose..." he bowed to her.

"Who- who are you?" she managed to stuttered, kneeling down on the floor, to take a closer took.

"Why, ma'am, I'm a Legionary as you can see" he answered, politely. Though Piper could hear a hint of tiredness "My mission is to find Empress Pipes and maintain her safe"

" _Pipes_... That's how my Dad calls me!" the teen recognized, but the soldier shook his head "What are you talking about? _Piper_ is my name and that's how my father calls me! Why are you arguing something you know nothing about?!" Piper was somehow annoyed by the Legionary's attitude, as if she was inferior to him.

"My apologies, ma'am. I wasn't arguing your knowledge" the Legionary was quick to reply "I was simply pointing out that you are not Empress Pipes"

"Oh. Well, that makes more sense..." the teen recognized, in her own way, apologizing "Why is the Ice Queen after this Princess?"

"Ah, milady! What a story, what a story..." he began. Piper realized he was going to tell her a tale, so she took seat more comfortable "One Christmas' night, like this one, a solitary snowflake flew inside the castle of my Emperor and straight into the kitchen. A feast was being prepared and the snowflake ate a special dish made especially for the Emperor. Furious, the Emperor ordered his best inventor, to create a way to stop the entrance of snowflakes into his castle. Many glass windows were placed so the snowflakes weren't able to pass, as well as not-dead fired that roared all night" the Legionary glanced at Piper, whose face was stoic "Many snowflakes were ket out and many melted though the closeness of the fire. The Ice Queen was furious at this. So, she sneaked into the Emperor's chamber and threatened him"

"What did she said?" Piper wondered curious about it.

"She cursed the Emperor with no make heirs and with one ugly daughter" the Legionary continued. In Piper's mind, that wasn't a very bad threaten nor even punishment. But, she forced herself to remember that Roman Empires only lived by male lines "The Emperor didn't listen and, with his Empress, had a beautiful daughter with strong lungs, hence the name. _Pipes_ " Piper considered his explanation was similar to why his grandfather Tom had named her "When the child was born, her mother passed away, activating the fear of the Emperor of the Ice Queen to fulfill her threat. She was guarded by the priest of Phoebus Apollo, god of the sun. But, even priest must sleep"

"Let me guess, the Ice Queen sneaked into the little Empress' chambers when the priests were asleep?" Piper guessed earning a nod from the Legionary.

"She casted a spell on the princess, a dark spell. She turned the delicate and beautiful new born baby into a hideous human being" The face of the Legionary turned into pure digust. _Had he seen her?_ "The Emperor, as the entire court was disgust by the view of the ugly little Empress and called his best inventor to reverse the spell in four weeks or else!" Piper shuddered involuntarily at that mention "The inventor knew nothing of spell, was he an humble inventor and carpenter. But he researched all the books in the library, until he stumbled with a solution. There was a nut, which name I don't recall, that could be the cure. However, the instructions said that only a boy who had never shaved must crack the nut and walk seven steps backwards without stumbling"

"Must had been a tough quest..." Piper muttered to herself. She didn't expected to be a reply.

"In deed it was, milady!" the Legionary answered "The inventor searched for four weeks until he found the nut in a tiny store at the end of the Empire... When he returned, the Emperor, for failing on the term he stated was planning on killing him, but luckily a Legionary stepped forward and saved him. It was the inventor's nephew, who was only thirteen years old. He wasn't as skillful as his uncle but brave enough to join the army. The Emperor promised the boy that, if he could crack the nut, he'd spare his uncle's life and allow him to marry his daughter when she came to age. He cracked the nut with his hand and his shield and took seven steps back before he stumbled"

"Poor boy... Did he reverse the spell? I bet the Emperor was quite grateful. I'd be..."

"He did more than reverse the spell, milady" By now, the tone of the Legionary had turned more somber and sad "The spell not only left little Empress Pipes, but was transmitted into the poor boy, turning him into some ugly creature... The court ushered the Emperor to the conclusion that, if he couldn't tolerate an ugly daughter, why he had to tolerate an ugly son-in-law"

"That's terrible!" Piper interrupted, outraged "How would he know what his daughter want?! She was just a baby!" The Legionary nodded his head.

"The Legionary held no remorse against the little Empress Pipes, because she was merely a baby, though the society and people would always make fun of him. The Legionary waited till the Empress was at age and tried to be her friend. Only her friend and nothing more. The Empress, raised with her father's beliefs, didn't even spare a glance at the ugly Legionary"

"That's not the way to behave!" Piper cut again. Hearing about this shallow girl reminded her of her only sibling in Camp Half-Blood, always concern about appearance and the surface of someone, not the inside. That's why she was the outcast in that cabin "If I were here, I'd had given him a chance, not run away like the coward she was! I'd even-"

"Ah, words of a broken heart..." A gelid ice cold voice was heard. Piper turned to see the Ice Queen returning into the apartment "And you, Legionary... You couldn't wait to jump into action after your rejection... _pathetic_ " With those words, the tiny Ice Queen threw an ice ray towards Piper. Caught by the shock, Piper stood there, still. Fortunately, her little Legionary had already jumped into action, using his shield to protect her. The Ice Queen and the Legionary fought. The Ice Queen was driven by revenge, while the Legionary was driven by his sense of loyalty towards Piper.

In the end, the Legionary defeated the Ice Queen, but spared her life. He didn't want to become like his Emperor, cruel and shallow. The Ice Queen, defeated, turned into a swirl of cold and ice and left the apartment.

"Oh, Legionary! You saved me!" Piper thanked her new tiny friend with a huge smile "How can I ever repay you?"

"Your friendship is more than enough reward, milady Piper" he bowed at her and Piper noticed it was the first time he used her name.

"I really wished that Empress saw what I see in you. Loyal, courageous, kind... If you weren't a wooden toy, I'd probably be delighted to be your friend... Who knows? Maybe we could even date and stuff..."

"Alas, milady Piper... We can only imagine and dream..."

* * *

"Pipes? Pipes, wake up..." Tristan McLean was shaking her daughter awake after she fall asleep on the couch last night. Everyone wanted to take her to a guest room, but Sally insisted in leaving her there, wrapped in a blanket, claiming she was very well comfortable and having a nice sleep.

"Daddy?" she answered, rubbing her eyes awake. She looked around and saw the toys were they were last night, before the battle. The snow was no were to be seen and the window was no cracked. Her Legionary was nowhere in sight. What happened to him? "Daddy where's my Legionary?"

"Oh, I placed it in the box... We'll take it to repair tomorrow..." Tristan assured her. In that moment, the doorbell rang, Sally rushing towards the door.

"Silly me, silly me, silly me!" Sally chanted over and over, drying her hands with her apron.

"Mom, you forgot _he_ was coming?" Percy butted in, placing several blue pancakes on his plate.

"Jason!" Sally greeted to a young boy, more likely Piper's age into the house. He was tall with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Over his upper lip, a little scar "Everyone, this is Jason, Percy's cousin from his _other_ side of the family" Piper couldn't help but to stare mouth mid opened at the new guest. And her voice caught on her throat when he greeted her.

"Milady Piper..."

"My Legionary..."


	3. The Blacksmith and the Spirits

Leo Valdez sat there, wondering how things had turned out.

Leo Valdez hadn't had an easy childhood. Some would said he didn't had a childhood _at all_. But what _did_ said it was that Leo Valdez did took every chance he got to be happy.

As part as the Seven of the Prophecy, Leo Valdez sailed in an almost impossible task at the age of fifteen years old to defeat Gaea (or, how he likes to call her, _Dirt Face_ ) along with his friends Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. At the beginning, the teens found bitter against the task. Seriously, _seven teens_ against _Mother Earth_?!what were the gods _thinking_?!

Leo was the clown of the crew. The jokester. The prankster. The one who could always say something funny because he would always see the good side of life. Little by little, his fellow crew members got to know him, especially Hazel. Hazel had a similar story (in some aspects) to Leo. Her mother had been murder and she was alone in the world. The only difference? Hazel was supposed to died more than 40 years ago. She even knew his grand-grandfather Sammy!

This was focus of tension between him, Hazel and Frank, Hazel's boyfriend. After explaining, the two boys got a better relationship, especially after Leo vowed to return to Ogygia, home island of the immortal Calypso, who he had fallen in love with. The rescue was not easy, since Leo had to _die_ in order to return to Ogygia, because ' _no men can find the island twice_ '. In his desperation, Leo made Frank and Hazel not to stop his death.

The plan succeeded, though Leo didn't count the lives he left behind. When he was getting Calypso out of the island, in their fly to return, a monster attacked. And, another. And _another_. Monster after monster attacked the teens, as if they were there saying ' _you shall not pass with her!_ ' Neither gave up, until Calypso was stabbed deadly. Leo did all that was in his reach, but he could not save Calypso, who asked him to move on without her.

Leo vowed _never_ to move on.

When he returned to his friends, he was greeted by a mourning state. Hazel was the first one to see him, tears running down her face. Leo smirked, ready to hide his own pain for the loss of his beloved and crack a joke about his return, when he noticed that the tears Hazel was shedding weren't for him. They were for Frank.

Like we mentioned, Leo didn't count the lives left behind. The sorrow, the guilt. Frank and Hazel confessed what they did, what Leo asked them to do, to the rest of the crew. None of them were mad, but upset he didn't trust them enough. They were treated like heroes, al of them, until one kid claimed that Leo died because of his stupidness. Frank couldn't handle and fought him. From that moment one, saying one bad word about Leo was engaging a fight with Praetor Zhang. Until one day wasn't enough.

That was the day Leo returned.

Leo comforted Hazel and promised to get even, not even getting to the fighting stance. A prank here, an insult there, Leo made sure everyone honored and respected Frank for what he was: an excellent leader, an open-minded strategist, a loyal friend and a wonderful boyfriend. He was with Hazel in every step of her mourning, even when Hazel vowed never to move on from Frank. Leo explained to Hazel his same ideal and they became inseparable.

Years passed and Leo and Hazel kept their promise to never move on. For the rest of the world, they had moved on with each other, because they understood each other's grief. They could make each other laugh, they could be each other's shoulder to cry. Hazel supported Leo and Leo supported Hazel.

When they reached the age they could choose either to continue to fight, train the army of retire. Both decided to retire. Leo's dream was to open a little mechanic shop with Calypso, but he ruled out the dream as soon as she was gone. Same with the kids. Hazel was thinking the same, not sure what to do with her life now that Frank wasn't there to be with her.

"We could... open a blacksmith shop" Leo suggested to her, the day they were discussing what to do. Hazel shared a look with him before Leo continued "I'm the son of Hephaestus and we _love_ to build stuff and you're the daughter of Pluto with a very enviable ability to find every rock in this damn planet!"

"Sounds like a nice idea, Leo!" Hazel beamed, getting back a little of that spark of life she lost.

That's how Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque spent the past seventy years of their lives. One of the perks of living in New Rome was that not being attacked by monsters every single night allows you to get old and elder.

"Damn this articulations!" Leo would complain daily, Hazel shaking her head behind him "When would be the day I could walk around without that annoying pain?"

"Leo, I think is time you listen to me" Hazel teased him, a tad serious "You need to get apprentices and go to the healers-"

"Hazel, my _Jewel Witch_..." Leo used that special nickname for her, as a way to soften her "I'd gladly go to the healers if I knew they weren't trying to poison me!" Hazel rolled her eyes. An accident had happened one time when the healer mistook a vial and caused that Leo spent one month in bed. Since then, he had the idea someone wanted to kill him "And, about an apprentice... You know how many sons of Vulcan had claimed I _stole_ from them?! Jokes, I can take them. Being accused of thievery, _never_!"

"You got more paranoid over the years, Leo..." Hazel chuckled, knowing that his rants are half made for her to laugh. Once she leaves his sight, Leo smiles to himself. He promised to Frank he'd make Hazel laugh. With every laugh, he's fulfilling his promise.

* * *

It was late, almost midnight, when Leo heard the noises coming from his shop. The unmistakeable noises of the forges alive was something he could not ignore, especially him being a son of Hephaestus. Careful to not wake Hazel, he got up from bed and tiptoed stairs down, trying to sharpen his hearing.

However, as soon he reached the end of the stairs, the noises stopped all together, not even a fly could be heard around. Totally confused, Leo walked into the forge to find the fires out and his tools in the places he left them right before ending his shift. Leo inspected all his tools until he found what he was looking for, standing in front of him, hidden in plain sight.

On top of his shelves, one of his most delayed projects, an honouring music box for Hazel. The music was suppose to be a present for her in the anniversary of her anniversary with Frank. It was carved in iron with several stones surrounded the cubic form. But not only that, the box was filled with good fortune and happiness Chinese characters, a language that Hazel forced herself to learn and Leo supported her gladly. The box, close to its due date, had been stored on the shelves because of the lack of time he had to fulfil it.

But the music box was only the tip of the iceberg. Several other projects Leo hadn't even began to work on them. Projects that were just ordered and only had to deliver in two weeks! Many emotions rushed through him. Part of Leo felt relief, for not longer he had to rush himself with the orders. Part of his felt anger. Who dared to work in his forge without his permission!? Another part of him felt happy, that someone thought his work was worthy of be learnt and continued. And, the last part of him felt sad, as he just realised e was something disposal, something replaceable.

With that last thought, Leo took the little box in his hands and walked back to his room. He'd deal with all that in the morning.

* * *

When Leo woke up at his usual hour, he noticed the music box standing on his night table. That only was an indicator that last night was no dream at all. Groaning, he took the music box and walked down the stairs, only to find Hazel in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Leo" Hazel greeted him. He could hear the unshed tears she was holding in her throat. Walking to her, he kissed her cheek, being rewarded with a weak smile.

"I know what day is today..." Leo recognised, offering the same smile "Which is why I made you this..." he placed the music box in front of her, earning a gasp from her. A few tears rolled down her eyes, with a smile adorning her face. A _real_ smile Leo hadn't seen in years. That was reward enough for him.

"Leo, this is beautiful... _So_ beautiful" Hazel thanked him, putting the music box on. Leo listened to the traditional Chinese music, the same way Hazel was swaying herself to the music "It must took you a while to build this..."

"Actually, that's a funny story... You see..." Leo began telling Hazel his adventure of last night. Hazel listened to every single word he said, not asking questions nor making jokes.

"Leo, we gotta make sure this was only a one-night-thing _only_ " she stated, kind of stern "Though, I'm grateful that you get some help, we cannot allow this without our permission..."

"I agree with you" Leo agreed with his friend "Right after I realised what had happened, I felt a lot of emotions and I couldn't decide which one to choose" he admitted, relieved that he could express his opinion and that Hazel didn't make fun of his feelings "Should I feel grateful and honoured? Sad and angry? Depress and miserable? I do not know how to react..."

"Do not worry, Leo... We'll find a way to resolve this" she promised him "But, today... can we just remember?" Leo understood what she meant and took her hands, swaying her around the kitchen and dancing around at the tempo of the music box.

* * *

The next time Leo heard the noises coming from the forges were a few _weeks_ after the first time. Though, this time, Hazel also heard them. Each of them from its own room (just because they live and work together, does not mean they share a bed), and armed with a club or bat, they tried to walk down the stairs soundlessly, though they could not avoid a creak or two. Fortunately for them, the roar of the fires covered the noises. When they arrived to the forges, they could see shadows, moving from one place to another, putting things in different places and taking tools.

"They better not misplace anything-" Leo's complain was silenced by Hazel when she heard the shadows talking.

"C'mon, ladies! We're behind schedule!" they heard the first voice, delicate as the waves from a river. It looks like it was the one who put in line the rest.

"If we are behind schedule is not because we're not good... It because those stupid fauns are always messing with us!" a second one, still female, but a little more raspy voice, like wind between leaves, complained to the first one.

"I still believe we should talk to Mr. Valdez... Not that I don't enjoy this, but maybe we can get paid..." a third voice suggested, a little more timid than the other two, that sounded flat and light. Hazel and Leo peaked from their spot next to the door and found a trio of nymphs spirits working on their forge.

"Have you seen how Mr. Valdez treats everyone?" the second voice complained, while hammering. Her skin was light green, a woods' nymph.

"That's because everyone insults Praetor Frank Zhang on his face, what do you expect?" the firstone, a water nymph, replied as if this topic had been discussed before. Too shocked to talk, both Hazel and Leo decided to leave and let the nymphs work. They'd resolve this in the morning.

* * *

"That was... a little bizarre, to be honest" Hazel admitted the following morning, when they both came down for breakfast. Leo was fidgeting his fingers on top of the table. Hazel learnt that only could mean two things: he was either nervous or he was thinking. And, considering Leo hasn't been in some deadly quest since he was fifteen, she chose the latter option.

"I don't know how to feel about that, Hazel" Leo confessed to her. Hazel placed a hand over his to comfort him "But, I do feel grateful and I want to show my gratitude to those nymphs... Do you think that we can search for them?" At this, Hazel shook her head.

""I know how impatient you are, but we must wait for their return" she reasoned to him, calmly "Next time they are here, we'll thank them for working behind our backs..."

"I thought the point of working on someone's back was something bad" he joked, making her chuckle "But, you _do_ have a point. As always" he agreed. Hazel nodded.

"Good. Now we have to choose a way to show them how grateful we are" Hazel stated, before they began thinking.

* * *

About a month later after figuring out who was barging in and working on the forges at late night hours, things had change around the forge and the house. Leo turned more tidy and began to clean the tools and placed them where they belonged, since he heard more complains about the nymphs on where he placed the tools. Hazel also helped in that change, since the forge was Leo's ' _man cave_ ' as he call it and everything was scattered around, with no apparent order. Jewels were placed in chests, blueprints were placed in folders, and things like nails and gears were out in boxes with labels on.

It was safe to say, the shop wasn't the same anymore.

Leo's mood also improved a little. He wouldn't snap at anything that was said from Frank and, he included his friends back in his life. Hazel also helped with that transition, but she was happy to be an spectator rather than a main protagonist. So, that night, a month later, the nymphs arrived to a surprise.

"Wow..." the first one looked around, with her mouth slightly open "Girls, I think we got the wrong forge..."

"No, it's the same forge, only... more _tidy_ " the second one replied, also starstruck by the view "What the Pluto happened here?!"

"Maybe, he wanted to change?" the third one suggested, shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly, the lights were turned on and the nymphs were caught by Hazel and Leo.

"Or, we simply wanted to help you" Leo admitted, with his characteristic smirk that he hadn't shown in years. The nymphs, were like dears in headlights, her eyes wide open and completely frozen in place "Um, girls? Hello?!" Leo waved his hand in front of them until Hazel stopped him.

"Leo, you're going to scare them more than they already are..." she scolded him, a tad playfully. The nymphs relaxed a little and giggled "Who are you, girls?" The nymphs moved uncomfortable in their places, not sure if to answer.

"We- we don't have names..." the one more to the left began.

"We _can't_ have names" the one more to the right emphasised. Hazel blinked, and so did Leo.

"When people named us, we have to leave..." the one in the middle explained.

"And, we don't want to leave" the three chorused together. Hazel smiled and pulled them into a hug, taking the nymphs by surprise.

"You won't leave... _Right_ , Leo?" Hazel directed the last question towards him, who was raising his hands in defeat.

"Woman, you don't have to threaten me!" he joked, making the nymphs chuckle "How about we start a new project, girls? Or, shall I call you... _The Forgettes_!?" All the women in the room gave him a really weird look "What? I can't call them _The Rocketts_!" The nymphs shook their heads while Hazel whacked him "Auch!"

"We'll think of that later..." Hazel proposed "Right now, we're gonna talk..."

* * *

Another month passed and the now called ' _The Forgettes_ ' worked full time in the shop, fulfilling their dreams of being blacksmiths, a thing that's forbidden among nature spirits. They found a new family with Leo and Hazel, who felt even more complete about themselves again. Their nymphs taught them that, no matter what you are, no matter where are you from, no matter _when_ are you from, you can always find your place in this wolrd, if you are surrounded by the right people.

That's what friendship and family do.


	4. Leo Valdez, The Fire-User Demigod

Once upon a time-

Actually, no. Let's start this the right way.

This is the story of Leo Valdez, a demigod that was different from the rest. He was a happy, imaginative and, kind of crazy, demigod. He was always making stuff with his hands, crazy inventions and gadgets. Some to entertain, some to help. Other demigods were grateful for his help and his inventions, but behind his back, well... the story was a different one.

You see, Leo besides being special because he didn't think like the rest, had a power that wasn't granted to anyone in at least fifty years. A power that was both worshiped and feared at the same time. His own siblings didn't know what to think of him, as they were fearful that, someday, either by accident or not, he ends up hurting them.

Leo was aware of this, that his siblings though he could hurt them, and in secret, he learns how to control his powers, with the help of his friends Jason Grace and Piper McLean. He wanted to give the surprise to his siblings for Christmas.

"You can do it, Leo" Piper encouraged him in his failed attempt to light up a candle. Leo had been working on that particular attempt for days and it was always a failure.

"I...can't..." Leo gasped and the candle stayed unlight. Jason sighed and watched as his friend slumped his shoulders down, in defeat "I'll never be able to do it..."

"Yes, you will, Leo" Jason agreed with Piper, patting his friend's leg "You just need a little motivation..."

"And my motivation is...?"

"We cannot help you with that, Leo..." Piper admitted, a little upset she cannot help her friend more "Why don't we go back to the campfire? You need to relax a little..."

"No" Leo surprised his friends "I don't wanna go..." Jason and Piper shared a look, not understanding why their bubbly friend, the one who brushed away everything with jokes and pranks, was that serious and becoming a solitary one.

What Jason and Piper ignored was that Leo caught a conversation that he can't let go or be over it.

 _"This is gonna be a fabulous prank..." Leo had heard one of the Stolls, Travis, bragging to his brother, Connor, along with some other campers. They were hiding in the edge of the woods._

 _"Are you sure this will work?" A girl had asked, looking slightly worried "We should had asked some of gadgets from Leo-"_

 _"From the fire-freak? You hear yourself, woman?" Sherman Yang had snorted. Leo congratulated himself that he was hidden behind a bush and hadn't left the place "He probably would make us burn just by touching him..."_

 _"I don't even understand why my sister is with him all the time..." Drew Tanaka had rolled her eyes "That makes me question my crush on Jason as well... He should feel he owes him something..."_

 _"It's the only way someone would be with him..." Connor Stoll added to that comment. Soon, the group moved away from where Leo was, leaving him alone in the darkness of the woods._

Jason and Piper stared at Leo, trying to discover what had happened to him. Piper didn't like seeing her friend that sad, which is why she gave him a hug before leaving to the Christmas bonfire. Jason didn't want to leave his friend alone and sad like that. He wanted to keep insisting, but he realized that would not make any progress, so after patting his shoulder.

* * *

It was near midnight when Leo finally decided to come out of his hiding spot and have some leftover from the Christmas dinner. His stomach grumbled and made noises all the way to the pavilion. People were gathered around the bonfire, so Leo was alone when gathering his food.

"You came at the end..." Leo heard behind him Jason's voice. He turned, his mouth stuffed to see his best friend dressed as Santa Claus. With the red suit, the fake beard and the black boots, complemented with the big belly and the gigantic bag full with presents and the hat hanging from the side "Ho, ho, ho!"

"You look old" Was all that Leo could say without laughing. But his laugh came out the second he saw Piper, dressed as Mrs. Claus. With the big hat over her head and the big dress that made her look older and bigger and the Christmas' apron around her waist and over the red dress she was using "And you look soooo motherly-"

"Watch your mouth, _Repair Boy_ " Piper scolded him, smiling behind her fake glasses. Leo smiled at her.

"You're giving the gifts to the smaller campers..." Leo deduced.

"You could give us a hand, if you want..." Another voice came behind Jason, only to show the most ridiculous group of demigods dressed as reindeers. Among the group were Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Reyna. Will and Nico were there as well, along with who Leo though it was Frank, because there was no way that someone could train a real reindeer for something so trivial as this.

"How could I?" Leo argued back, not really wanting to mess with this or to ruin his friends' Christmas' spirit "I could burn the suit the second I put it on... I could scare the kids..."

"You don't know that, Leo..." Hazel insisted. Frank nodded, trying to push him into changing his clothes.

"I'm not gonna risk it, Hazel" Leo shook his head, repeatedly.

Just when he was about to leave them, a dense fog lowered inside the camp, shocking more than one camper, as the camp had some kind of dome that didn't allow bad weather to pass through it. However, this small fog simply concentrated around the bonfire and didn't leave by any means. Soon, the cries of the kids and the voices of worry were heard, surprising the custom-dressed group.

"The bonfire is off..." Annabeth muttered, surprised and somehow scared.

"Means the mood of the campers is not happy..." Reyna pointed out.

"The prank..." Leo remembered, making everyone looking at him "I heard the Stoll and a group of campers making a prank today..."

"They're gonna scare the little kids..." Will noticed, rushing towards the bonfire. Nico and Reyna rushed after him.

"Leo, you're the only one who can help it now" Annabeth surprised Leo "The fire is a godly one. No regularly fire can turn it on..."

"I cannot light it up!" Leo screamed, scared "I cannot simply light up a candle, what makes you think that I can light up godly fire?!"

"Because we believe in you" Percy popped inside the conversation, secure of his words. Leo suddenly understood why everyone looked at him when they didn't know what to do "Leo, I know you can do it..."

"I- I..." Leo looked up and saw the sure and confident looks all of his friends were giving him. Suddenly, a little feeling of security and confident ignited in him and did what he never expected.

He nodded in agreement.

Without waiting for a reply or even an encouraging word, Leo marched up to the bonfire, from where the cries and complains were coming. Without everyone noticing, Leo concentrated on the bonfire. He ignored the chuckles and the mean words that were coming from his nightmares and fear and focused on the words and moments that came from the people he loved and cared about.

He thought of his mother, the woman who took care of him in his early years.

He thought of his best friends, the ones who backed him up on quests and saved his life.

Suddenly, his hands light up softly. Nothing lethal, but soon was growing and growing. When he reached a very dangerous size, Leo concentrated enough to use it to lit up the fire and the bonfire.

"Look! Santa's Elf lit up the bonfire!" one of the little campers shouted, excited. Soon, everyone was looking at Leo, with fascination and awe. The kids were surrounding him, giggling and staring at his hands. Long forgotten were the campers dressed as Santa, his wife and his reindeers, Leo was the star of the night.

"When I grow up, I wanna be like him!" One of Leo's younger siblings whispered on Jason's ear, of course believing he was Santa. Jason, behind his fake beard and glasses, smiled at him.

"You know what? I wanna be like him too"

From that night on, Leo was never afraid of his powers again. He didn't hide to practice or even kept his ideas to himself. He shared with the rest of the world his passion, the gift of being who you are.

* * *

 **Also, don't forget to vote!**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile poll or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**


	5. A Demigod Carol

Have you ever had something that you hated with passion? A day that brings so many bad memories to you that you decided to show the world how much you hate that day?

Well, that was Luke Castellan's purpose during Christmas time.

You see, Luke Castellan was a demigod that, when he was younger, tried to take over the center of power of the Olympians, Mount Olympus. Or, if you rather, the Empire State in New York City. Unfortunately for him, he was stopped by two demigods that were like family to him. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

Annabeth was like Luke's little sister. And she felt that way towards him. Which is why she felt the need of saving him. That day, Annabeth saved Luke, but she didn't save him completely. A part of him remained bitter that his dreams couldn't come true. A part of him was bitter because he couldn't show how good he was.

Time past.

Luke Castellan watched as his friends grew up, got married and started families of their owns, leaving the dangerous life of the demigod, even though they were settling down in the new founded city of New Athens, inside Camp Half-Blood. Luke himself lived there, as he was much older than the councilors and some younger kids were scared by his grumpy aspect, as well as his mood.

"Good day, brother!" Luke wanted to groan and that's what he did. He didn't like this time of year and everyone was well aware of that. But, there was always someone who dared to invited him for Christmas' dinner. Everyyear, the invitations of several of his old friends were send on the mail, but there were two that still bothered to come to his door. His step brothers, Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Indeed, have a goo day, brother!"

"Would you two stop talking like if we are a classic movie?!" Luke scolded them, bitter. "I'm not in the mood."

"Ah! But we think you will!"

"Exactly, you will!"

"To the point, get to the point!" Luke hurried them, still walking to his destiny.

"Oh, yeah... Well, as you know, tonight is Christmas' Eve-"

"-we're gathering all the cabin back in our house-"

"-and we were wondering-"

"-if it wasn't too much trouble-"

"-that you graced us with your presence!" Both brothers finished the sentence together, earning a confused look from their older brother. After a few seconds, Luke changed his confused face with a frown.

"No." Was his simple reply, leaving the brothers disappointed. "Now, good day!"

"Well, Merry Christmas!"

"I said good day!"

"Or Happy Hanukah?"

"I said good day!"

"Now, who is talking like a classic movie?"

"I said- oh, leave me alone!" Luke finally decided to slam the window close to avoid talking to the brothers again. He just wished things changed for the best to him. And that he could be left alone.

However, someone was planning a little something that would change his life for ever.

* * *

The clock stroked ten at night and old Luke was getting ready to go to sleep. It was that time when everyone was inside their houses, leaving the streets in completely silence. It was Luke's favorite moment of the day. He normally he would make himself a hot cocoa with marshmallows swimming inside and sit in front of the fireplace to read a good book. The good part was getting near when a strong wind began slamming against the windows.

Luke, confused of what was going on, got up from his seat and went to check the windows, only to discover the wind was so strong, he couldn't close the windows by himself. He needed help, but no one was around the house, nor he had neighbors. That's how he liked it after the war. Soon, the wind overpowered him and Luke had a visit that he didn't expect to have.

His old comrade in the war, Ethan Nakamura.

"You!" Luke pointed at him, not believing his eyes. "You're dead..."

"No, really?" Ethan replied, sarcastically, looking at his body. In fact, he had no body, as he was dead and was a ghost, a punished soul from the Underworld, Hades' kingdom. "What's up, Luke? Having a nice life...? Bet you didn't expect this life when I was killed..."

"I-" Luke was speechless, which didn't happen often. "I expected to be executed..." He confessed, still in shock. "What are you doing here...?"

"Oh, apparently my own mother thinks you should get a heads up of what will happen to you if you don't acknowledge and grab this second chance in life that you've been granted."

"What you mean by that?" But Ethan's ghost had no time to trivial talk.

"Listen careful, because this is your last warning, Luke... You'll be visit tonight by three special people from midnight on. Treat them with respect, Luke..." As soon as the words were said, Ethan's ethereal shape began to fade, his words echoing in Luke's mind, before he decided something.

"I might had added to much sugar on my cocoa..."

* * *

The first stroke of midnight woke up Luke, feeling like if someone walked on his grave. Which, in his own mind, wasn't far from the truth. Luke got up from his bed and carefully, walked towards his living room, in where he could see the fire lit up and the shadow of someone curling up near it. Always prepared, Luke grabbed the first supply he could and walked towards the figure. But was surprised instead.

"Monsters!" He heard from the figure and the thing that was on his hand, that turned up to be a telephone, collided with the floor at the surprise. Luke had to slap himself a few times because he couldn't believe what he was watching a seven-year-old Annabeth Chase curled up on his living room. "No monsters?"

"A-Annabeth?" Luke wondered, kneeling next to the girl. The little girl shook his head and smiled.

"I'm the Ghost of Past Quests..." The girl replied, still smiling. "What was more past than your time wondering the country with Annabeth and Thalia?" Her logic made her sound like Annabeth and she was identical to her from the curly hair to the tiny figure.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" The Ghost of Past Quests tilted her head to the side, confused.

"I thought Ethan had already warned you about us..."

"He didn't mention you were a ghost!" Only then, the little girl gasped and nodded.

"Seems natural... Alright, you're ready?" _Ready? Ready for what?_

"For what?"

"To see your past, silly!" The ghost rolled her eyes, looking adorable. "I didn't came here for nothing..." She added, before turning on the TV that was in front of her. From where that Tv came from Luke didn't know as he didn't owned one. "What had you have done if I had come here looking like your Mother?" The question, out of the blue, caught Luke unguarded.

"I'd had thought I've lost my mind..." Luke confessed. "Though I think I'm close to it now..."

"Not until we finish!" The girl stubbornly stated, watching the TV. Luke's life was in repeat in front of his eyes, showing the good and the bad moments. Until the Ghost stopped in one particular moment. "Here! It was the first time you meet Thalia... She's pretty..." Luke sighed at the recall of the memory. Thalia had always been beautiful, with her own strength.

"I always thought it was gonna be the three of us..." Luke whispered, not wanting that the Ghost heard. But if she did, she didn't show it. "Annabeth was so small and defenseless... I wished I had raised her better while on the run..."

"You raised her well... She has a husband and kids now..." The Ghost comforted him, smiling. Soon, the image changed and showed Thalia facing Luke, when he had captured Annabeth to hold the sky. "You never really apologized to her for that..."

"My ego wouldn't allow it... She saved my life and I ruined hers.." Luke wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, as his attention was focused on how Thalia stared at him. The hate, the disappointment, the broken trust. Luke never felt more hated in his life than when watching that memory. "Just like I ruined hers..."

"You loved her, did you?"

"I still do... It was my fault that she joined the Hunters... is it?" Luke sighed, looking at the space where the Ghost of Past Quest was. But little Annabeth had disappeared from sight. "Ghost? Annabeth?" He called outloud, before giving up. "What I wish to go back in time..."

* * *

Luke didn't have to wait long for his next guest to arrive. He simply had to walk to the kitchen.

A figure was moving around the kitchen, gathering things from his fridge and humming the song 'Jingle Bells'. Apparently, said unwanted guest was making a sandwich.

"Hey, bro! Where are the pickles?" Luke sighed when he recognized the figure as his step brother Chris Rodriguez.

"By Hermes, Chris... You almost gave me a heart attack!" Luke scolded him, before frowning. "Wait, why are you asking for pickles? And why are you making a sandwich in my house? Does Clarisse know you're here?"

"I thought I could come here and hand out a little with you..." Chris smirked before wrapping an arm around his shoulders... or attempting to. Chris' arm passed right through Luke's back, giving him the chills. "Guess I have to properly introduce myself... I'm the Ghost of Present Quests, nice to meet you..."

"Why... Chris?!" Luke pointed at him, not understanding.

"Well, let's say that you still tolerate Chris, and it's almost the only one you never yell at so... Yeah..." The Ghost explained, shrugging. "Well! Ready to take a trip?"

"Take a trip where? I'm warning you! I won't go anywhere without a fight!" The Ghost shrugged again, before grabbing his arm and simply transporting him towards his destiny. "Don't do that again! Where are we?" Luke demanded, before hearing laughs and people's voice all around. A couple of kids run next to him, but ignored him completely.

"They can't see you, by the way." The Ghost explained, before dragging him towards where the adults were. There, he could see everyone he knew, his step siblings with their partners, Annabeth with Percy, Thalia and her brother and sister-in-law, and many other friends. "And I'm right there." He announced before fading.

"So, what do you guys told him when you invited him?" The real Chris asked, dipping some cracker in some dip.

"That were only the cabin..." Travis rubbed his neck, a little embarrassed. "To be honest, we're so many, I didn't think he would noticed someone else was here..."

"Like he wouldn't notice if Thalia is here!" Travis' wife and fellow camper, Katie Gardner, smacked his head, earning a few chuckles.

"I say we don't invite him any longer!" Clarisse, Chris' wife and also fellow camper, declared. Thalia was in a corner, not wanting to take part of the argument. "He already proved that he doesn't wanna be with us."

"It's not all his fault..." Annabeth defended him, gripping her glass so hard, Percy had to take it off her before she broke it. "I know that the past doesn't excuse him, but he had it worst than any of us... When you cannot go back to your house or you're treated like a pariah among your own kind because you believed you could change the world, what do you expect of him? How did you hoped he turned up like?"

Luke was speechless for the second time that night. Annabeth, the girl who idolized him since she was little, the girl who he kidnapped and never apologized about it, the girl who saved him and could get over it, was defending him. Suddenly, a small cough caught the attention of a pair of the grown ups, who all turned silent. Luke turned to see a little girl, not older than five, shivering in cold until her own mother wrapped her arms around her.

"Who is she?" He wondered, not knowing if the Ghost would come back for him.

"That's Lorelei, Sherman and Miranda's youngest..." The Ghost, still using Chris' appearance, appeared next to him. "She has leukemia, a type of cancer..."

"Can't she eat ambrosia? Nectar?" Luke wondered, still looking at Lorelei. She reminded him of a young Annabeth, so delicate and so defenseless at the same time.

"She's a legacy... She cannot be heal the same way as you... Don't you notice someone missing?" The Ghost questioned him, making Luke look around the room. Two sons of Apollo were missing, along with Hades' only son. But, their adopted daughter was there, hugging her Aunt.

"They're looking for a cure, right?"

Was only then when he realized he was alone.

* * *

Luke looked around. The Ghost of Present Quests had left him in a white snowed field, alone.

"Hello?!" Luke called, a little chilly, wrapping his arms around himself, he began to wonder around until he could see someone through the fog. "Are you the Ghost of Future Quests?! I just wanna go home..." Luke said, not wanting to be there anymore. He had get it, his life sucked but someone else's sucked more.

From the fog, the figure of a woman, wearing a white cloak with hood. She didn't say anything. She was mude, silent. Luke feared why she didn't speak, as all she did was to point and nod with her head to be followed. Luke followed until they saw a group of people who were dressed in black and holding tissues. Luke didn't need any explanation.

It was a wake. And all those people were honoring the passing one.

Luke walked closer to see the name on the grave. Before he could, all he saw was a tiny coffin. Tiny enough for a kid. Fearful, he continued to walk to read and, despite his fear, he read the grave. Lorelei Yang. Her parents, specially Miranda, was devastated. Her twin brothers were still, quiet, silent. Luke doubted they would ever laugh again. Sherman was trying not to lose it, as he was a son of Ares, he couldn't show weakness.

But her only daughter was gone now.

Not far from there, the Ghost had stopped, in front of a solitary grave, that didn't look taken care of. Luke walked toward it, leaving the group to see something that was equally terrifying.

His own name on the grave.

"Poor guy... He didn't have anyone on his wake..." One of caretaker said to another one.

"Kind of sad..." The other one shook his head. "I feel sorry for that family though..."

"She was so young..."

Luke couldn't handle it anymore. He began to scream to nothing, releasing frustration and anger through his voice. The Ghost once again appears in front of him, showing no emotions nor speaking.

"I don't want a lifeless wake for me..." He began, panting. "And I refuse to believe little Lorelei won't outlive me... Take me back. Take me back!" He demanded, tears falling from his eyes. The Ghost simply pushed him and his world turned black.

* * *

Luke woke up, startled. He looked at his clock, it was ten to eight. Panting, he started to touch himself, to check he wasn't dead and he was indeed alive. Rushing towards the window, he opened it and saw a young satyr he didn't recognized.

"Hey, you!" The satyr jumped at the shout, but turned to see him. "What day is today?!"

"Um, Sunday-"

"No! The date!"

"It's Christmas-"

" _Hallelujah_!" Luke screamed, jumping in happiness. But, he suddenly stopped. He needed a good plan.

* * *

 _Ding, ding!_

"Luke?" Travis opened the door, surprising everyone inside with the name he spoke. And, of course, Luke was standing on the doorway of Travis' house, with a big bag over his shoulder and a frown on his face.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" He gruffed, pushing Travis of the way. All the grown ups were so surprised they didn't notice the teenagers and the kids walking away from him. All, except little Lorelei, who was curious about the bag he was carrying. "What are you all looking at?" He almost growled at the grown ups, leaving the bag on the floor.

"Luke, what- what a surprise..." Katie, always a good host, was the first one to speak. "We thought-"

"Yeah, you thought right!" Luke cut her, before she said what she wanted. It was hard for him. To keep the mean façade, especially when he could glance at Lorelei peeking inside the bag. "I was cleaning the attic and, since I don't need them anymore, I wanted you to get rid of this-"

"Toys!" Lorelei squeaked, opening the bag. Upon everyone's surprised face, Luke dropped the charade.

"Yep, toys! Had a lot of them in the attic, wonder who could use them...?" He couldn't help his smile when watching Lorelei pulling out a doll.

"Mommy, is he Santa?" She asked Miranda, who was marveled like the rest of the people there. Travis was so socked he hadn't even closed the door yet!

"Yes, sweetie..." Miranda lied to her daughter, but she didn't think Luke would mind. Luke wasn't paying attention, as he was very busy talking to Annabeth.

"I wanna apologize for all the things I did to hurt you... Words, actions, non actions... I'm really sorry-" He was cut with Annabeth's arms around him.

"I missed you so much..."

"I did too... Merry Christmas... To all..."

* * *

 **Also, don't forget to vote!**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile poll or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**


	6. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


	7. Miracle on Half-Blood Street

Watching the city of New Athens in the country of Olympia, transform for the holiday season was a spectacle not like any other.

Of course, Olympian citizens weren't like the rest of the world. They were especial and they showed so. The legend said that all the people that lived in the city were descendants of the Olympian gods and goddesses from old days and, just like any other religion, they were adored and venerated. Just that their traditions were a little different.

Just by starting to say that, instead of the normal Santa Claus, like you and I could probably have, they had Elpis. No one knows the exactly appearance of Elpis, as a goddess that can change her looks at will, but it's said that she looks like a elderly grandmother, with her hair all white and glasses on her nose, and a smile and ability to make the kids smile and feel welcome. Not to mention the occasional present that she would leave at the feet of the tree during the Winter Solstice.

But, a week before the Winter Solstice, New Athens was shook with an incredible and almost unbelievable situation. It made front news on the papers and every single women, men and kid that could read knew what was going on.

The city was having a case against a woman who claimed to be the real Elpis and they wanted to trial her and convicted her of fraud. At first, the news was about a woman who portrayed Elpis being arrested for engaging a fight, but things had gone out of hand when she claimed she was the real Elpis and officers on the scene decided that she was demented.

* * *

When Annabeth Chase read that news on the paper that morning, she felt terribly bad about it. Her week had been terrible and she could not fault anyone other but herself. Her boyfriend and father of her son Luke, Percy Jackson, had asked her to marry her. Sure, it wasn't the first time he did such a feat, but it was the first time Annabeth didn't had a reason to hide, so she did the worst: she blew up on him and acted as if she didn't want marriage, leaving Percy hurt behind her.

Then, it was the work. It was her, in her insistence, that the woman she had hired for the parade almost a month ago, was now vilified and turned against for everyone to see and hate. The face of her son Luke, who was staring to believe in Elpis despite what she told him was even most heartbreaking, a heartbreak that Annabeth wanted Luke to avoid.

Walking to work, Annabeth saw the heartbreak of millions of people, specially children. The guilt began to accumulate her body and mind and didn't know what to do. She could even hear Ms. Hope's voice in her head as she was walking:

 _"I'm not just a whimsical figure who wears a charming suit... And affects a jolly demeanor, you know. I'm a symbol. I'm a symbol of the human ability... To suppress the selfish and hateful tendencies... That rule the major part of our lives. And if you can't accept anything on faith, then you're doomed to a life dominated by doubt"_

She had to do something, before her bosses separate themselves from her, leaving Ms. Faith Hope to the mercy of the press. So, when she arrived to her office at Half Blood's Department Store on, mind you, Half Blood Street, she decided to use that brain of hers.

"Get me Percy Jackson on the phone" she ordered her secretary, who immediately started to work. As soon as she left her coat, the phone rang "Percy?"

" _I know. I saw the papers_ " Annabeth released a sigh, glad Percy could focus on something else at the moment.

"I want you to help her. She's at the psychiatric hospital, and I don't know what's happening. She's alone, and she shouldn't be-"

" _What's Half Blood's position? Do the attorneys have an opinion?_ " Percy cut her, knowing she was rambling.

"This isn't about Half Blood's. This is about a woman who has had something very wrong done to her. Somebody you care about. Somebody... you believe in" She could hear his sigh. He was in.

* * *

Annabeth was at home with Luke watching the news when an advertisement of Half Blood's Department Store came along. She smiled to herself, noticing that her nagging and scolding to the managers and owners of the company had worth something in their minds. She sat there, watching and hearing Mr. Tanaka, the owner of the company, hoping it was good enough for the people.

 _"For the last 75 years, Half Blood's has invited Elpis to meet and greet the children of New Athens City in our own Half Blood Street store. Half Blood's believes in Elpis, and we will stand by her. She has done nothing but serve the children and the families of New Athens City and Olympia. We invite you to join with us and ask yourself this one simple question:_

 _Do you believe in Elpis?"_

* * *

Percy knew what was prosecutor Damien White's plan.

To expose Faith Hope as a lunatic and insane woman. The previous plan was to sign something declaring her insane, but Percy had arrived just in time to change that to a hearing. Immediately after the hearing started, White had called her to the testify and, even if she managed to draw some murmurings around, Percy was convinced that he could overturn that on her favor.

"Mr. Jackson, in view of your client's statement, do you still wish to put in a defense?" Obviously, Judge Brunner wanted to go home and have this over with soon. Percy, however, did not.

"Yes, your honor" he replied, getting up "I should like to call my first witness" The entire courthouse erupted in murmurings after that statement, especially when they saw the face of the witness. A little edgy on the sides of her face, with short curly brown hair tied in pigtails. She was dressed in a beautiful bourbon colored dress.

Oh, and she was six years old.

"Hi" the lovely little girl waved at everyone. Percy smiled at her.

"Can you tell us your name, please?" he asked her, gently. The little sat up, proudly and answered.

"My name is Zoë Valdez"

"And what'd you get for Solstice last year?" Despite the seriousness of the situation, the people in the gallery could hear the honest curiosity in Percy's voice.

"Um, a bike..."

"And who gave you the bike, Zoë?"

"Her" Zoë pointed at Ms. Hope without hesitation, making Percy smile.

"Do you know her name?"

"Of course I do!" Zoë showed her annoyance "She's Elpis!"

"Are you sure she's Elpis?" Percy got a nod from her "How can you be sure?"

"Cause she looks like Elpis" The audience chuckled upon Zoë's reasoning.

"Any other reasons?" Percy saw Zoë thoughtful before answering.

"Um, she's very nice, and she works at Half Blood's, and she's got nymphs!" _Time to kick it up a notch..._

"Tell me something, Zoë. Could that man be Elpis?" Percy gestured to prosecutor White and Zoë looked at him before answering.

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because Elpis is a lady. And don't got a grumpy face" Laughter received the little girl's comment that was made with the most innocence in the word. Percy smiled.

"No further questions" he announced, taking a seat.

"Mr. White, do you wish to cross-examine the witness?" Judge Brunner gave him the chance.

"No, your honor. No questions" Judge Brunner nodded in acknowledgement, but Zoë apparently wasn't done.

"Do I have to go to jail now?" She looked serious and a little scared. Judge Brunner chuckled and shook his head.

"No" he assured her "You can go back to your seat" Looking somehow disappointed, Zoë climbed down the witness' seat and back to her parents.

* * *

Annabeth was waiting outside the gallery of the courtroom, waiting for Percy. Deep inside, she was marvelling at the tricks Percy was pulling to win this case, like calling children for witnesses or even the wife of the prosecutor and made him look like the Grinch? It was very clever, even better than if she had though so herself! But now, it wasn't the time for congratulations.

She knew it was time for an ego swallow and fix this problem once and for all. The last she wanted was for him to think she only contacted him for favors and that wasn't her style. Finally she saw him leave the courtroom and, for once, he didn't hide his upset to her, trying to get away from her.

"Percy. Percy, please, wait up" she insisted, catching up with him. It was obvious by the look of his face that Percy had been extremely hurt and was just putting a brave face for work "Please, Percy... I was scared and you caught me by surprise and it wasn't-"

"Well, I'm sorry things didn't go as planned by Annabeth Chase" Annabeth flinched by his rudeness, but she deserved it. Immediately, Percy deflated "Look, I get I scared you, but I'm tired of playing the ' _sit and wait_ ' game with you... You will lose me that way, eventually" he warned her, and Annabeth saw the depths of what she was doing to him.

"Things will change" she promised "Maybe not overnight, but I'll try..." Percy nodded, finally smiling at her, even if it was a little "I have to pick Luke up from school" Percy nodded again "He missed you..."

"Tell him I said hello"

"Wouldn't you like to come with me?"

* * *

Thankful that the tension between Annabeth and himself had been fixed, Percy was giving his undivided attention to the second day of trial in every moment, advising Ms. Hope when could be a trap against her. He could not believe that White would take pieces of information and twisted them as he wanted. The religious expert, Ms. Dare, for example, had more to add but since it was favorable for the defence, she had been cut. And bringing in a pilot? Never mind how high the rank, flying above Mt. Olympus was dangerous!

"Mr. Jackson, do you wish to make a closing statement?" Judge Brunner gave him the chance. Percy simply got up and faced the audience and the judge. After all, it was a show.

"Your honor, a lot of people believe in Ms. Hope, including millions of children" _We're thinking like grown ups, we have to think like children!_ "If you rule against her, you won't destroy anyone's belief, but you will destroy the woman they believe in. Ms. Hope is not concerned for herself- if she was, she wouldn't be here. She is in this regrettable position... because she is willing to sacrifice herself _for children_ , to create in their minds a world far better than the one we've made for them" Percy glanced the room to see thoughtful faces "If this is, as Mr. White suggests, a masquerade, then Ms. Hope is eager to forfeit her freedom... to preserve that masquerade, to _subject herself_ to prosecution to protect the childrens' right to believe. If this court finds that Ms. Hope is not who she says she is, that there is no Elpis, then I would ask the court to judge which is worse: a lie that draws a smile...? Or a truth that draws a tear...? I rest my case" he finished, sitting down again.

"I shall render my opinion on this matter at 12:00 noon tomorrow. Until that time, this court stands in recess" Judge Brunner decreted, gabling his hammer down.

It would be the most anticipated rule in history.

* * *

Percy could not believe what he was hearing.

Judge Brunner just had warned him what the rule would turn out and he was worried that he couldn't win this case. He didn't want to be remembered as the lawyer that represented Elpis and lost. His own faith was being tested and he appeared to be losing. Everything went down to money, in the end. Somehow, that sparked something into Percy's mind, who hasn't given up yet, and a new idea was born.

* * *

"All rise!"

It was heard as Judge Brunner walked into the chamber to give his final decision. The audience, both at the courtroom and watching or listening the trial were divided in two, those who believed and those who didn't, but mostly were believers. Percy hoped his latest trick worked better than the last one he pulled.

"You may sit. Now, we have heard the evidence in the matter of Faith Hope and I, Judge Chiron Brunner, representative of the city of New Athens must regrettably rule that today, the twentieth of December of the year-" The room was slowly raising the volume in surprise, as little Luke Chase was walking towards Judge Brunner's bench without a care in the world. They didn't care about the rule now, they were wondering what was the young boy doing.

"Would be really bad to give you a Winter Solstice card now?" The innocence in his voice made the thing adorable "I won't probably have a chance later, unless I get arrested, which is very unlike since it's the Solstice's Eve I have to be in bed really early" Everyone was speechless watching as young Luke would stand there and say that.

"Thank you, young man. And Merry Winter Solstice"

"Merry Solstice's Eve to you too" With that, Luke walked back to his seat, not before winking at Percy, extremely happy that he had done well his job. Percy smiled at his son and waited until the ruling was given, but Judge Brunner seemed to preoccupied about something else. He shared a look with Percy, who shrugged his shoulders back at him, before he smiled at the court.

"I'm not gonna be needing that" Judge Brunner suddenly announced, tossing the ruling away "The young boy who just approached the bench presented me with this Winter Solstice card and this... it's a one dollar bill" he showed the bill for everyone to see "It's gonna be returned to him shortly. But by presenting me with this bill, he reminded me of the fact that it's issued by the treasury of Olympia, and it's backed by the government and the people of New Athens City..." Judge Brunner chuckled a moment before continuing "Upon inspection of the article, you will see the words ' _In the gods we trust_ '. Now, we're not here to prove that all and each the gods exists, but we are here to prove that a being just as invisible... and yet, just as present... _exists_ " The faces of the audience were slowly beginning to comprehend where this was going to "The federal government puts its trust in the gods, just like we do everyday. We do so on faith and faith _alone_. It's the _will_ of the people that guides the government. And it is and was their collective faith in a greater being... that gave and gives cause to the inscription on this bill. If the government of Olympia can issue its currency... bearing a _declaration of trust_ in the gods without _demanding_ physical evidence of the _existence_ or the _nonexistence_ of each greater being, then New Athens City, by a similar demonstration of the collective faith of its people, can accept _and_ acknowledge that Elpis does exist, and he exists in the person of Ms. Faith Hope!"

Cheers erupted around, while soon, everyone outside the courtroom were celebrating as well.

Elpis existed. Winter Solstice was once again, believed in and waited anxiously.

* * *

After all the emotion of the previous day, it wasn't actually a surprise to find Luke up early in the morning.

He rushed from his room to the living room, to find the tree's feet filled with presents. But none of those gifts resembled the importance of Luke's wishes. Sure, presents were nice, but that wasn't what he wanted. He was giving up, willing to admit that Elpis wasn't real, when a strange twinkle caught his eyes. It was moving very weirdly, but Luke followed it and, when he saw where it came from, he gasped, getting up from the floor.

"Oh, my gosh!" he looked at his Mom's new ring, who was looking slightly guilty about it. But Luke could not care less. He was smiling happily.

"I have something to tell you" Annabeth told him, but before she could start explaining anything, to Luke's immense joy, Percy appeared wearing the same attire as Annabeth, only in his eternal favorite blue.

"What'd you get for Solstice?" Instead of answering the question, Luke launched at them, with a big smile and hugged them both tight. Inside, the little boy just had one thought.

 _Ms. Hope was the real Elpis!_

* * *

"I don't care what you asked Ms. Hope for, Luke, that is _not_ why we are going to the house" Annabeth insisted, while in the back of the taxi that was taking Percy, Luke and herself to their destination. Luke, however, wasn't even upset about that revelation and argued it.

"We're going to the catalogue house, right?" he made sure of his destination. Not even giving his mother time to reply, he continued, glancing at both grown ups while speaking "That's the house I told him I wanted. I showed him a picture of it, and he took it, and he said he would get it for me" he insisted, very serious about it.

"Well, a house is a pretty big gift" Percy admitted.

"That's what Ms. Hope said" Luke confessed to him.

"Honey, we are going to the house because it snowed, and it's very pretty, and because Mr. and Mr. Stolls wants to take photographs... For next year's Winter Solstice catalogue, which, I think is awfully bold of them. It _is_ a holiday" Annabeth told Luke, though she sounded quite annoyed by this fact of ruining her holiday with her newly reunited family. However, Luke had something left to say.

"That's just an excuse. Ms. Hope did all this. I'm very sorry, mother. You have it perfectly wrong" he smiled at her, innocently. It wasn't long before they arrived to the destination and Luke was the first one out of the taxi "I knew it!" he mumbled, rushing inside the house to check it out. The living room was decorated for the Solstice, and there was also a tree, with presents and decoration, which only served to elate the boy. When the grown ups finally walked into the house, Luke faced them, extremely happy "This is the house I asked Faith for, and she got it for me. And she got me a dad..." he glanced at Percy, who smiled at him "And the third thing... I guess I'll just have to wait for. But she'll get it for me, won't she?" he asked, wanting to be sure. Percy kneeled in front of him, smirking.

"If Faith said she'd get you something, I bet it's already on the way" he assured him, earning a happy boy.

"I guess there's no doubt about it! She's real!" he announced "I'm going up to look at my new room. Excuse me" And, with that, Luke began going up the stairs before being stopped midway.

"Luke?"

"What?"

"What else did you ask Ms. Hope for?" The curiosity on his mother face was obvious, so Luke decided to indulge.

"A baby brother and sister. See ya!" he ignored the shocking look of the adults before continuing up, nor imagining how good life was going to turn up.

* * *

 _Check my profile to vote on the New Year's Stories Timeline! Here are your options!  
_

 _A- **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!** (HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)_

 _B- **Code: Trident** (HoO Assasins AU - Canon, Percabeth)_

 _C- **Maidenhood** (Adopted from TheColorofBoom)_

 _D- **One Thousand And One Heroes** (HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)_

 _You can vote here or on my profile poll... Up to two votes each! Merry Christmas!_


	8. 4 Christmas Quests

Nico di Angelo and Will Solace had it all figured it out.

They had been dating for more than three years and had been totally honest with each other. Through their ups and downs? These guys rarely got into fights or situations where they needed the support of the other, as they were more independent than the regular demigod. Nico, well... if he just mentioned the sentence ' _son of Hades_ ', everyone understood how independent he was. Will, on the other hand, was more mysterious about him, specially for a son of Apollo.

When they weren't at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, this pair had been in the most normal yet extravagant situations there was, like going outside to vacationing or even learning a new language, just for the fun of doing something together. They liked their life that way, but all came down one fateful Christmas' Eve morning. Normally, Nico and Will were away, relaxing gods knows where, but this year the bad weather came biting them down and had to go to Camp Half-Blood to wait for a flight to depart.

Chiron, the activity director, was so surprised to see them that he assigned them, not one, not two, but _four Christmases quests_. Actually, it had been a joke name around the years by the campers, who mention that spending time with the family around the holidays could turn into an actual quest! Neither Will nor Nico wanted to visit their families for Christmas. Besides, Nico wondered who was he suppose to visit until Chiron gave the answer.

A trip to the Underworld did not appeal him.

"Nico" Willl called him, but Nico was concentrated on which way to go. After all, the Underworld is not a place for the living "I'm gonna keep calling your name till we talk" he admitted, before Nico finally turned to him "I'm sorry, I didn't want to fight, just the thought of my mother gets me crazy lately..."

"That's what I feared it'll happen if we go to them" Nico said, sighing sadly "We never fight, this is so no us"

"Yeah, you're not talking like that ever again" Will smirked, gesturing Nico's recent phrase. Nico rolled his eyes and smirked "We get in and out as quickly and painless as possible..."

"We should have a safe word... How about... ' _mistletoe_ '?" Nico proposed "It's a holiday word, we don't use it and it's quick..." Will nodded in agreement "Perfect, because it's the last chance you get to use it before we walked into my father's place"

"Nico" Will grabbed his shoulders, gently "We'll get in and see your father. Let's go..." Nico groaned, but followed anyway.

* * *

"Well, well, well..." Nico took a deep breath before facing his father, who was standing there in his best robes "After all those years pestering you, you finally come down to see your old father..."

"Merry Christmas, Father" Nico answered, instead of what it was really on his head. No need to cause a mess just early.

"Merry Christmas, Lord Hades" Will greeted him, earning a smirk from the god "And thank you for having us"

"Got yourself one with manners. Come on in! I don't bite..." Hades invited them in, immediately engaging a conversation with Will "Thanks for the presents, but you shouldn't have..." Hades walked by a table ready for visits, that according to Nico's counting, had too many seats ready.

"Father, is Bianca coming?" Nico wondered, hoping he was right. Hades stopped his conversation with Will and sighed.

"You will see Bianca at your mother's later" That was enough before the ghost of a man with four children and who appeared to be his wife, walked in. The man was wearing his uniform, a uniform that Nico was paralyzed upon seeing "Will let me introduce you to Nico's older brother, Benito-"

"- _Mussolini_?" Will completed in a low whisper, totally shocked. Nico, had gone speechless, however. And was sweating a lot.

"You didn't manage to get a girl, so you bring a boy?" Benito interrupted his own father, talking directly to Nico, who was getting paler than usual. Will feared he would pass out "Look at me and all my boys!" he announced, proudly at his sons, who were running around like kids instead of adults "They will take over _Italia_!"

"Does he know everyone _he knew_ is dead?" Will asked Hades, who shook his head.

"Benito, that's enough!" Hades brought quiet for a while. Nico finally reacted and grabbed Will's arm, dragging him away from the crowd.

"What-"

"I'm not gonna spend my time here, being mortified by a ghost that thinks his sons are still alive and I should had been drowned because of who I like. So, _mistle-_ " Nico explained quickly, looking ready to flee.

"Wait, hold on a second" Will interrupted him "Nico, why are you letting him walk over you? You shouldn't, and I imagine that having a constant reminder of the man that made your mother flee Italy as a brother doesn't help, but you're _alive_! You're not a child anymore, he cannot hurt you, even here... You. Are. The. Ghost. King" he emphasized every last word with a poke on his chest.

Nico nodded, but Will did not imagine what was going to happen.

Or that he would be the one saying ' _mistletoe_ '.

* * *

"The last thing I imagined was that you would vanish _Benito Mussolini_ from your father's realm!" Will admitted, while walking towards his mother's house. Hades had been kind enough to give them a safe path to Austin, Texas to visit her.

"Hey, he was the one pushing the bounderies!" Nico defended himself. Sill could not argue that point, as he saw the whole thing play out. He was just impressed by Nico's reaction "I bet his wife would be grateful that she won't have to deal with him again!"

"Anyway, I'm proud of you" Will announced to him "But, go without the drama next time"

" _If_ there is a next time..."

* * *

"This is... different" Will's first words upon looking at his mother's house could be exaggerated, but when you know your mother to be southern, independent and stubborn woman, who had been sweep off her feet by a greek god, finding her house decorated with excessive images of Jesus Christ, you're allowed to that reaction "Maybe she got a new boyfriend- please, don't" he begged before knocking on the door.

"Will! Merry Christmas!" Nico had no problem to see the resemblance between Will and his father, but he was starting to see the resemblance with his mother. However, this was not the image that Will had painted on his mind, of a woman who was a bit of a cougar "Please, come on in" she invited them inside.

"Merry Christmas, Mom- oh!" Will was surprised by the sudden hug of his mother.

"And you must be Nico, Will's ' _special friend_ '" Nico looked surprised, but Will was pale in mortification about that use of a expression.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Solace" Nico tried to saved face with a greeting.

"It's Naomi and get over here, and give me a hug, you big black teddy bear!" Nico didn't even had time to reply before being engulfed in a hug, that sounded like one but didn't feel like one. So he was glad when it was over "Will, your relatives are here and you know they don't know about you, so we're saying Nico is your roommate"

"It's not my fault you are embarrassed by who I am" Will argued and Nico was fast to realize what was going on. Naomi pursed her lips, but didn't say anything else, before guiding them inside, only for Will and Nico to find another surprise " _Kayla_?"

"Oh, good! You made it!" The relief in her voice was palpable and in her hugs "Nico, so good to see you again" she greeted him with a hug too "Guys, this is my Dad, Darren..." Kayla introduced to a man, who looked uncomfortable between Will's relatives. Unknown to the just arrivals, they had been on the spotlight and critiqued for an hour.

"Mr. Knowles, so nice to meet you finally..." Both Will and Nico shook his hand, before Will leaned on Kayla's ear " _Mistletoe_ is an exit word, you want to get out, just say it" Kayla looked relived and nodded "How did you end up here?"

"I was at the hospital, and she saw me, honestly..." Kayla explained, watching how her Dad was getting along with Nico "I think I'm pregnant..." she whispered to her brother, who looked surprised "I knew I should had gone to you at Camp, but I didn't realized what my symptoms could be until I was home and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable with it..."

"Well, if you are, Uncle Will will be there for you and the newcomer..."

"So, Will, when we will meet this Nicole girl, uh?" One of his Aunt decided that second to ask the question and the place turned silent. Nico was shocked, so were Kayla and her father, but Will was mortifed.

"Excuse me a second, Aunt Donna" Will got up and went to search his mother who was rushing around the kitchen "Mom, we need to talk"

"I don't have time now, Will..." Naomi dismissed him "I don't want to be late for Pastor Phil-"

"So, he's the reason you decorated the house like if a church had barfed on it?" Naomi gave him the ' _don't go there_ ' look "Whatever, I don't care, but I really need to talk to you now..." he emphasized, but Naomi wasn't paying attention.

"Well, if it's important now, it'll be important after church, right?" That wasn't the answer Will was expecting, which broke him loose.

"So your own selfish needs to control everything plus your faith is more important that the relationship with your _only_ son?" Maybe it wasn't intentional, but Will raised his voice while saying this. However, it made Naomi finally pay attention to Will "What? You think going to church will was your guilt away? Or make you forget that your son is _gay_? Cause that's not going away!"

"Will-"

"You demand things from me, but I cannot even ask for you to listen to me? Is there any wonder why I sent Dad to tell you who I really was? You don't listen anything that isn't either divine or your own voice..." Naomi looked crestfallen, but said nothing. Will got his answer, before not even saying a word, he left the house, Nico, Kayla and Darren behind him.

"Will..." Nico called him. Will turned around, ready to crumble "I'm really proud of you..." Will blinked and glanced at Kayla, who nodded too "It could had gone without the allegations, but I'm proud you stood up for yourself"

"Thanks... I-" Nico cut him with a kiss, which was unlike him to show emotions in public. Kayla, however, looked like she was used to it "Thanks..." Will mumbled again, with a soft smile, before turning to his sister "Wanna come with us?" Kayla glanced at her father, before shaking her head.

"No, but we may you see later at Dad's... You know, everyone is invited..." she smirked and hugged him before departing.

* * *

"I know is unlikely, but any last-minute warning?" Will joked. They were back in the Underworld to visit Nico's mother. Hades had designed a specific part for her, that looked like a small paradise.

"No-" Just a small word and a squeak were everything Will heard before seeing Nico on the floor with what it looked pike a small teenager, dressed in silver with long braided raven hair "Bianca! Get off!" Bianca's laughter was heard around, before getting up from her brother and hugging him properly "Bia, you remember Will?"

"Of course I do!" Bianca smiled and, while still holding Nico's hand, hugged Will "Nice to see you again, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Bianca" Will replied, equally excited. He didn't even questioned Bianca holding her brother's hand, as he knew that he wouldn't be able to see her any other way. He wondered what would happen when they were with his mother "Is your mother around...?" The somber look on Bianca's made him aware it wasn't a good question.

" _He's_ with her..." Whoever this _he_ was, it scared Bianca and Nico was not going to allow it " _He's_ always trying to make the move on me and I'm spending more and more time with Dad... Not that Dad minds, but Persephone does..." Nico sighed and nodded, ready to face anything Bianca mentioned.

The last thing he wanted was to see his _dead mother_ making out with some _dead dude_.

"Mother!" Nico made his presence known. He was glad Will could not see this. Bianca, however, decided to stand between the guys, holding their hands, in part for protection and in part so Will could see what was happening "Merry- Merry Christmas..." Nico tried the civilized approached before going berserker.

"Nico..." Maria di Angelo hadn't aged, obviously, but she looked like she had _de-aged_. Was that even possible? "I'm glad you came..." she acknowledged her son, with a soft kiss on each cheek "Merry Christmas to you too... Who is your friend?" Bianca could sense Nico was sweating and she was about to yell some truths to her mother, but Will beat her to it.

"Will Solace, Mrs. di Angelo. Son of Apollo" Will introduced himself, politely "It's a pleasure to meet you, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Solace..." Maria arched an eyebrow, but said nothing before pulling the young man she was with. A woman would had described him as ' _perfect_ ' "Nico, I'm sure you heard of Adonis-" Both Bianca and Will saw Nico gritted his teeth, but nodded "He'll be joining us today..."

"Nico di Angelo, I heard so much about you..." Adonis spoke for the first time, making Will think that no wonder two goddesses fought over him.

"So, Persephone had been visited already today?" Nico's sly remark was noticed, specially when he said so with a smirk. Adonis blushed, but said nothing. Maria, however, was angry.

"Nicola! I didn't raise you that way!" she accused him, but Will noticed this was getting worst and worst. The ground was shaking and small things that looked a lot like bones were coming out. Will shared a look with Bianca and grabbed Nico from behind, to calm him down. Slowly, Nico calmed down, but it was enough to terrorize both Maria and Adonis.

"No, you _didn't_ raise me" Nico pointed out, coldly "Had you presented me some other guy, I'd had reacted differently, but you cannot expect me to be civilized to the guy who sleeps with every goddess when the seasons change..." Adonis was paled, but didn't look ashamed. Maria blushed, but lowered her head "Not to mention how it terrifies Bianca..." Bianca simply nodded at this.

"Nico, come on... My Dad is waiting for us..." Will prompted him to get out, which Nico complied "It was nice to meet you..."

"By the way, Mother, I'm gay" Nico blurted out before leaving and Will thought he caught a glance of Maria fainting "I'm sorry we're leaving so early..." he apologized to his sister, who shook her head.

"Don't be... But, you could do me a favor...?" Nico listened, nodding "I'm planning on reincarnate... Could you guys adopt me?" Both Nico and Will were surprised by that "I may not remember you, but it would be better to be with people I know will take care of me and, no matter what I decide in life, you'll support me... please?" Will shared a glance with Nico and saw him undecided, but nodded. After a last hug and smile from Bianca, they walked back to the surface.

* * *

"Tell me you didn't agree just to adopt your sister's spirit in the shape of a baby..." Will checked, unsure.

"Would it be so bad?" Nico argued, to find a chuckling Will "Where's the joke? Cause I'm not laughing..."

"I just thought you were being nice and saying so, and I'd have to convince you of the contrary!" Will kept laughing softly, before smiling "I'm in for it, I've been in for it for a long time, but I was taking your feelings about kids in consideration... Plus, we're demigods, we have dangerous lives for kids, so I was being rational about it..."

"To be honest, had you asked me yesterday, I'd had shouted at you, but..." Nico admitted, looking at him "If Bianca is asking, plus I've seen the disaster our parents had done so far, there's no way we can be worst than them..."

"That's the spirit...?"

"Plus, I think we could have lots of help if we asked the right people..."

"Like Katie?"

"Kayla is pretty good with kids too..."

"How about Paolo? Kids love him too..."

"So, we're doing it?" Nico confirmed with Will, who nodded "I mean, not right away, it will take nine month to be born-"

"How do we know which baby will have Bianca's soul?" Nico looked pensive upon Will's question.

"We could ask your father...?"

"We could ask my father..."

* * *

As she promised, Kayla was in Olympus, celebrating with her father and Apollo.

After a couple of effusive greetings, Kayla confessed to Will she wasn't pregnant, Apollo had confirmed it. Which was a relief for the young demigod cause, as she confided in her brother, she was still a virgin and she was worried she could be praised like a Virgin Mary or, the worst case scenario was being cursed by step-grandmother Hera. It was weird to think of her like that.

Will then announced to her about Nico and his' plan of adoption, which surprised her, but congratulated him and told him that she will babysit when asked. Will could see Nico gathering the courage to talk to Apollo, who greeted him nicely and they struck a conversation. Apollo looked pensive before walking away for a second, only to come back with Hades and resume the talk.

Will smirked, thinking things were looking bright.

* * *

 _ **One year later**_

"Are you guys sure she's the one?" Nico asked for tenth time. Will rolled his eyes at him, rocking the pink blanket with a baby girl inside.

"Our parents tripled checked it, Nico" Will assured him, looking down at the little baby "Now, write the name and stop walking around!" Nico blushed, but signed the papers in front of him, making official the adoption of the new member of the Solace-di Angelo family, Anasstacia "Now, you want to hold her?" Nico looked frightful, but Will insisted.

"Um, alright..." he held the baby gently, before rocking her "Hi... I'm your Dad... You're gonna be so spoiled, I promise you that..." he smirked, before glancing at Will "If she barfs me, I'll barf too"

"Nico di Angelo!"

* * *

 _Check my profile to vote on the New Year's Stories Timeline! Here are your options!  
_

 _A- **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!** (HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)_

 _B- **Code: Trident** (HoO Assasins AU - Canon, Percabeth)_

 _C- **Maidenhood** (Adopted from TheColorofBoom)_

 _D- **One Thousand And One Heroes** (HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)_

 _You can vote here or on my profile poll... Up to two votes each! Merry Christmas!_


End file.
